


Fire Within

by nusrat



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusrat/pseuds/nusrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Korra's firebending got Asami feeling really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Within

#  **i.** **The first time, she was training.**

 

Korra was infuriatingly beautiful; also, so powerful Asami could literally call her a goddess. Furthermore, it was oh so infuriatingly frustrating to watch her like that: panting, covered in sweat, and with such revealing attire. Asami was drooling. With Korra dressing only a sports bra and – _really_ short – shorts, it was difficult not to stare.

If the clothes haven’t done it, the bending surely did. It was fire, and it was hot, but not only that, it was Korra manipulating – _dominating_ – fire, which was hotter.

Her movements came to a halt after a few more minutes and with a deep intake of air, she let out a small blast of fire as she exhaled.

_That was fucking it!_

Korra was only aware of Asami’s presence when she found herself tackled to the ground, a forceful kiss pressed against her lips.

“’Sami… I-“

“Shut up.”

#  **ii.** **The second time, she was so hot she could not help it.**

 

There was a list of things Korra would never have imagined about Asami.

(1)    She had a thing for R&B, and would listen to some dirty songs.

(2)    She would totally dance to aforementioned dirty songs.

(3)    For someone with such a cool exterior, Asami was strikingly… naughty.

(4)    She was _almost_ sexually insatiable, although that was something Korra would never complain about – _really, she was not that different_ –.

(5)    Asami is not only very talented with her hands, as the super great engineer she is, but also her mouth could do serious wonders to Korra’s body.

However, there was a chance Korra has had, in fact, fantasized a lot about the last item. Such thinking gave her enough willpower to mutter, “Asami, I need your mouth… lower.”

She could feel the smug smile on her neck, but chose to ignore it as long as Asami kept descending her kisses. Korra moaned involuntarily as a welcome warmth closed around her clit and her hands griped the bedsheets on their own accord. Her body obeying Asami rather than her own mind.

Beforehand, Asami had teased and denied her release for so long that it did not take that much stimulation for Korra to fall apart. Only Asami wasn’t done yet, so she continued… on and on, until Korra was too sensitive and breathed out a weak “Stop”.

With her hands still tightly wrapped on the burgundy sheets, it took her two full second to notice the faint smoke and burnt smell in the room. Korra bolted upright, suddenly worried, and looked down at the ruined fabric under her grip.

“Spirits! I’m– I am so sorry, ‘Sami.”

However, Asami was not sorry, _at all_ , with her bloody insolent smirk and arched brow. She was sitting near the end of the bed, unabashedly staring, her chin glimmering with Korra’s arousal.

“You know, I have always had a weak spot for your bending. Water and fire specifically. Fluid movements and, well… fire. It’s hot, indeed.” She said slowly.

If Korra wasn’t feeling hot enough, now she was burning, struggling to keep the fire within under control.

#  **iii.** **The third time, she was _so_ sorry (again). **

 

They had been playing Pai Sho at Asami’s suggestion. And they stopped at Asami’s suggestion. Kind of, actually, as all she had done was flip the board on to the ground. She kissed Korra and gave her _that_ look; it was more than enough to get the Avatar to follow her.

A little bit competition over control in bed was nothing new to the both of them, but Asami was having none of this and simply tied Korra’s hands with a piece of silk; she could rip it apart easily, but Korra was paying to see where Asami was going with that. She was not going to admit, nonetheless, she enjoyed being dominated.

The one bloody thing she did not fancy was how Asami could be so damn patient. In addition, there was that maddening little smirk.

_Damn you, Asami._

Only when she was positively sure Korra was about to combust, she complied with the girl’s wishes. From between her legs, Asami was at least 92% certain she saw ghostly white light blink on Korra’s eyes before a small burst of fire left her mouth. Korra freed herself of the silk binding her and laid her arms on top of her head. Asami let out a low chuckle before kissing Korra’s abs, tracing the tattoo that covered her torso with the tip of her finger until Korra regained her breath.

She moved to a sitting position, her back to Asami, and whispered, “I’m really sorry about that, I just…” She sighed. “I should ask Tenzin how to… control myself better under… so much… it’s embarrassing.”

Hugging her from behind, Asami ran her hands up and down Korra’s sides in a soothing movement. “Don’t be sorry about it, haven’t I ever said how hot it is?” she pointed out, kissing the back of her girlfriend’s neck.

“But it could –” _hurt you,_ she was going to say if Asami had not shut her up.

Also, Asami didn’t mention that these small outbursts were nice to her ego; instead, she straddled Korra’s lap and took her hand, guiding it between her legs. “Now, now… can you help me with something?” she husked.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Also, this fanfic was posted at ff.net too, I'm nvalenca there.


End file.
